tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyousuke Aoyama
Kyousuke Aoyama is a ghoul investigator that underwent the Quinx surgery and is currently working in the Quinx squad. Appearance Kyou has light brown, disheveled hair and clear grey eyes that would make one believe he is blind. They would be wrong however, as his eyesight is perfectly fine. He used to be thin for his height at 5’7’’, but recently the boy has been working out so he's gained a fair spot of muscle. He prefers simple clothes to cover his pale skin when he’s allowed it, and can usually be seen walking around the chateau in either dark jeans or basketball shorts and a loose T-shirt with an unzipped jacket if it’s wintertime or if he’s cold. At the CCG though he takes things very seriously and wears the uniform without complaint. One thing that’s always on his person is a plain silver band around his right ring finger, which he frequently fidgets with without realizing it. Personality A chance like this is not just once in a lifetime...it’s far too rare to even begin to put into words. Whenever Kyou wavers or begins to slack in his work or training, this thought runs through his head and he forces himself onwards. Try harder. Do it faster. Make it perfect. This is the mantra he chants to himself when working, and he throws himself wholeheartedly into the tasks given him. He didn’t always use to be like that, and a while ago he used to be a lazy and go-with-the-flow kind of guy. That part of him changed after the surgery, but he kept his other characteristics mostly intact. By nature he’s still usually a kind person, albeit he has his moments of anxiety and nervousness when an important task is laid before him. This manifests in a fidgety nature, and he speaks quite fast unless he consciously slows his words down. But if you catch him during a really nerve-wracking situation, it’s almost impossible to understand what he’s saying unless he tries to calm down first. In a dangerous situation however he’s focused enough to keep his head level and do what’s expected of him. This is thanks to the mantra he constantly repeated to himself over and over, which he now carries through subconsciously when the occasion demands it. History Kyou was a victim of a ghoul attack before he could even remember it happening. Fortunately for the grey-eyed child, the ghoul that attacked his family wasn’t an evil one...just a hungry one. It saw no further use in killing and eating the baby since it had already satisfied its hunger, and left without touching him. When the sun rose, the broken door was discovered quickly and the police that arrived on the scene pieced together what happened. Kyou was taken away and given to the nearby orphanage where he grew up for the next 7 years. There, he met another girl his age who had simply been given up at birth. The two became friends and may as well have been brother and sister, regardless of blood. The girl was adventurous though and rebellious, and she would regularly drag Kyou on all kinds of adventures that two children shouldn’t be going on or doing. At first it was little things, like exploring the attic of the orphanage or slowly making a small hole they could crawl underneath the fence with. Then it grew to larger things, like actually using the hole and wandering the surrounding streets unsupervised. After a year of this beginning, when Kyou had just turned 12, she told him her ~~stupidest~~ most well thought-out plan to date. She had grown tired of always doing what the caretakers wanted them to do, and wanted her and Kyou to run away. She had heard about people who did things like that and lived in alleys or sewers and did whatever they wanted. A life of endless freedom, she said. It sounded kind of dull to him, but he wasn’t going to let her go on her own so he agreed to come with her. So they made use of the hole they had dug and left the orphanage behind, looking forwards to a fun new future. That lasted about five hours, after which the hunger set in. And the cold. By now though the two had wandered far far away and didn’t know how to go back. Neither did the girl wish to go back anyways, and forged onwards while keeping a firm grasp on Kyou’s hand. He tried convincing her, but to no avail. ' ' (OK at this point, I’ve now remembered this is supposed to be backstory, not a fucking OneShot) FROM THERE, BASICALLY, his sister is too stubborn and doesn’t want to go back, and Kyou doesn’t want her to be on her own so he stays with her. They find a chill older hobo guy, and he teaches them the ways of living on their own… including how to defend themselves. They do that for the next 6 years or so, until they both realize getting steady sources of income would be better. They steal new clothes, Kyou punches a cop out who tried to stop them, and wash all the grime and whatnot off so they look normal again. The sister gets a job at a convenience store, and Kyou works for a garbage-collecting group. A month later, and the two are living tediously on very low incomes. They share a small two-room apartment, but between rent and providing for two people they were slowly sinking more and more towards having to live back on the streets. Kyou saw the financial reward offered for signing up for the quinx surgery in someone’s garbage bin when he was out collecting garbage for work and went to apply. He told his sister that he might get a new job which paid much better than his current one, but he would most likely be away very often if he did get it. Strangely enough, she told him she hoped he wouldn’t get the job. Powers and Abilities Strengths: Kyou was always quick and agile, and those strengths only grew after the quinx surgery. In addition the surgery gave him an enhanced sense of sight and hearing, as well as the regen boasted by average ghouls. Weaknesses: Kyou was definitely always a sprinter, so while he has quick and easy movements he tires easily. Also he’s about average strength for a boy his age, if maybe not a little weaker. He won’t be winning many strength contests. Kagune Type: Ukaku Appearance: Two black kagune wings outlined in crimson protrude from his upper back when Kyou calls out his kagune, and his right eye takes on the tell-tale Kakugan that ghouls are attributed with. The only difference is the grey sclera instead of black. Strengths: Gives Kyou the characteristic speed boost to Ukakus, while the projectile themselves are a little different than normal ones. They’re smaller and shorter than regular shards, which make them fly faster and they’re also sharper than normal shards. Also per shard, it takes less stamina to create than usual ukaku projectiles. Weaknesses: Even if it takes less stamina to make each shard, Kyou still tires out quickly from shooting the projectiles. Also since the shards themselves are smaller as a whole, they break more easily against armors and shields. Mechanics: None yet Quinque Name: Stinger Rating: B Type: Rinkaku Status: In Service Appearance: Two black daggers of medium length (~35 centimeters total). At the pommel of each a “string” attaches the two daggers together, which is made up of concentrated rinkaku cells. The attachment is almost impossible to sever unless the attack is ranked above the quinque and is quite sharp. If left in the briefcase that houses the twin daggers, the connection would reestablish itself if it did happen to be severed. This connection is about 200 centimeters long. Strengths: The quinque is light and easy to manipulate, as well as being very sharp. The connection between the two allows for short or medium-short range combat, adding a little versatility to Kyousuke’s fights. Weaknesses: Anything farther than 270 centimeters away is outside of Kyousuke’s effective range, meaning medium combat is where he’s weakest. While he has his kagune for long range, a ghoul experience in long range combat would still outshine him at it. Also, since the daggers are small, they don’t carry much weight behind their strikes. Mechanics: The string is slightly stretchy and very hard to cut, even with sharp kagune/quinques. He can use this to his advantage by holding the rinkaku thread in the middle and extend his reach slightly by making slashing attacks like this. Trivia * He often doesn't even realize he's fidgeting, and unless brought up he won't do anything about it. * Doesn't like it when people assume his fidgeting his because he's nervous. Category:Characters Category:CCG Category:Quinx Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Quinx Squad